encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toleranz in der Geschichte des Protestantismus
__INDEX__ Der Protestantismus trug zusammen mit der Aufklärung in wesentlicher Weise zum Entstehen der neuzeitlichen Toleranzidee und zu ihrer Verwirklichung bei. Die Philosophen der englischen, deutschen, schweizerischen und nordamerikanischen Aufklärung entstammten dem Protestantismus und waren durch diesen geprägt. Andererseits hatte ihr Denken Rückwirkungen auf liberale, progressive Strömungen in der protestantischen Theologie.W. Anz, Aufklärung. Geistesgeschichtlich, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 3. Aufl., Band I, Spalte 703-716<; W. Maurer, Aufklärung. Theologisch-kirchlich, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 3. Aufl., Band I, Spalte 723-730; Karl Heussi, Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte, 11. Aufl., Tübingen, 1957, S. 392-403; Robert Middlekauff, The Glorious Cause: The American Revolution, 1763-1789, Revised and Expanded Edition, Oxford University Press, 2005, S. 645, 684-685 Das Entstehen des neuzeitlichen Toleranzgedankens und seine Umsetzung waren sehr vielschichtige Prozesse, die vom 16. bis ins 20. Jahrhundert andauerten und in deren Verlauf Teile des Protestantismus für längere oder kürzere Zeit sich sowohl gegenüber innerprotestantischen Entwicklungen als auch gegenüber anderen Konfessionen mehr oder weniger stark intolerant verhielten. Begriffsdefinition Dem Tugendbegriff tolerantia (lat.) (Leidensfähigkeit, Geduld) wurde vor der Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts die zweite Bedeutung „vorläufige Duldung“ hinzugefügt. Im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert bedeutete Toleranz eine christlich-humane Grundpflicht des Staates und wurde in der Aufklärung wieder eine Tugend (Weitherzigkeit, Friedfertigkeit). Die rechtliche, öffentliche Toleranz (oder Religionsfreiheit) ist von der Gesinnungstoleranz des Einzelnen und der dogmatischen Toleranz innerhalb einer Kirche und im Verhältnis der Kirchen zueinander zu unterscheiden.Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz. In der Geschichte des Christentums, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 3. Aufl. [RGG³], Band VI, Spalte 933-935 16. und 17. Jahrhundert Das Entstehen öffentlicher Toleranz setzt die Trennung von Staat und Kirche voraus, die im Mittelalter nicht gegeben war. Im 16. Jahrhundert leiteten Humanismus und Reformation auf sehr unterschiedliche Weise die Wende in der Geschichte der Toleranz ein. „Der egalitäre Universalismus, aus dem die Ideen von Freiheit und solidarischem Zusammenleben, von autonomer Lebensführung und Emanzipation, von individueller Gewissensmoral, Menschenrechten und Demokratie entsprungen sind, ist unmittelbar ein Erbe der jüdischen Gerechtigkeits- und der christlichen Liebesethik,“ so der Philosoph Jürgen Habermas. Im 15. Jahrhundert habe im vom Christentum geprägten Europa der „weltweite Prozess der gesellschaftlichen Modernisierung“ eingesetzt. Er sei von Luther und der reformatorischen Bewegung vorangetrieben worden.Jürgen Habermas: Zeit der Übergänge, Frankfurt am Main, 2001, ISBN 3-518-12262-2, S. 175, 179. Der Historiker Heinrich August Winkler: Das "Urpostulat des Protestantismus die Gewissensfreiheit des Einzelnen." Und: "Ihrem Ursprung nach war die Reformation eine deutsche, ihren weltgeschichtlichen Wirkungen nach eine angelsächsische Revolution. An Martin Luther orientierten sich alle anderen Reformatoren, soweit es um die theologischen Grundlagen der kirchlichen Erneuerung ging. Für die Entwicklung von Gesellschaft und Staat hatte dagegen Calvin eine ungleich größere Bedeutung als Luther. Kapitalismus und Demokratie sind in hohem Maß mit der Wirkung der Gedanken des Genfer Reformators verbunden."Heinrich August Winkler (2012), Geschichte des Westens. Von den Anfängen in der Antike bis zum 20. Jahrhundert, 3., durchgesehene Auflage, München, S. 110, 262 Der Humanist Thomas Morus griff in seinem 1516 erschienenen Werk Utopia Ansätze von Denkern der Renaissance und des frühen Humanismus, wie Marsilio Ficino oder Giovanni Pico della Mirandola, auf: Der Staat befiehlt den Glauben an einige wenige zentrale Lehren (Monotheismus, Schöpfung, Vorsehung, Unsterblichkeit der Seele). Alle darüber hinausgehenden Glaubensmeinungen sind frei. Ähnliche Anschauungen vertrat Erasmus von Rotterdam. Martin Ohst, Toleranz/Intoleranz, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 4. Auflage, 8. Band , Spalte 463 Diese Verbindung von Intoleranz und Toleranz kam allerdings erst später im Denken von Thomas Hobbes und Baruch Spinoza zu voller Geltung.Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 936 Als 1517 die Reformation begann, löste sich die verhältnismäßig kleine Gruppe der Humanisten auf. Die meisten schlossen sich der Reformbewegung an und übernahmen neben Martin Luther Führungsaufgaben, wobei ihnen ihre humanistische Gelehrsamkeit gute Dienste leistete (Philipp Melanchthon, Martin Bucer, Ulrich von Hutten, Ulrich Zwingli, Johannes Calvin, Johannes Oekolampad, Theodor Beza, Sebastian Castellio, William Tyndale u.a.). Sie schufen Luther folgend und zusammen mit den Täufern die Voraussetzungen für das Entstehen der neuzeitlichen Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit.Winkler (2012), S. 111, 262 Da für Luther der Glaube an Jesus Christus das freie Geschenk des Heiligen Geistes ist, kann er weder durch eine kirchliche noch durch eine weltliche Obrigkeit erzwungen werden. Häresien sei nicht mit Gewaltanwendung, sondern mit der unverfälschten Verkündigung des Evangeliums, das die für jedermann eindeutig verständliche Bibel bezeugt, entgegenzutreten. „Man sollte die Ketzer mit Schriften, nicht mit Feuer überwinden.“ Irrlehrer können durch die weltlichen Obrigkeiten ausgewiesen werden. Nur wenn sie die öffentliche Ordnung stören, droht ihnen die Todesstrafe.Martin Ohst, Toleranz/Intoleranz, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 4. Aufl., 8. Band, Sp. 463 Spätere Vorkämpfer der Toleranz wie Sebastian Franck und Sebastian Castellio beriefen sich auf diese Anschauungen Luthers, die das mittelalterliche Ketzerstrafrecht überwanden. Allerdings blieb Luther dem Mittelalter insofern verhaftet, als er in der Ablehnung des Eids, des Kriegsdienstes und teilweise des Privateigentums durch die Täufer eine politische Gefahr für das Gemeinwesen sah.Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 937-938 Deshalb kam es auch in lutherischen und reformierten Territorien zur Verfolgung von Täufern. Bereits 1531 hatte sich Philipp Melanchthon in einem Gutachten für die Todesstrafe für aufrührerische Täufer ausgesprochen. Doch lehnte eine Reihe evangelischer Theologen wie Calvin, Wolfgang Capito, Bucer und Johannes Brenz sowie Landgraf Philipp von Hessen die Tötung von Täufern ab. Zwingli forderte dagegen die Ausweisung Andersgläubiger, in einigen Fällen auch die Hinrichtung von Täuferführern. Bei der Tötung des Antitrinitariers Michael Servet handelte es sich formal nicht um Kirchenzucht, sondern um einen Kriminalprozess auf der Grundlage des Reichsrechts. Leugnung der Trinität galt noch lange allgemein als Atheismus. Die Täufer trugen wesentlich zum Entstehen der neuzeitlichen Toleranz bei, indem sie unermüdlich Duldung forderten und durch ihr Leiden dafür eintraten. Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 939 Die prinzipielle Trennung von Geistlichem und Weltlichem durch Luthers Zwei-Reiche-Lehre, die eine Konsequenz aus seinem Verständnis des Evangeliums war, ermöglichte das Entstehen der Trennung von Staat und Kirche. Diese wurde zuerst von den verfolgten Minderheitskirchen der Täufer und Hugenotten praktiziert. Das erste europäische Toleranzedikt in der Neuzeit war die Konföderation von Warschau (1573), die als Beginn der staatlich gesicherten Religionsfreiheit in Polen gilt. Vorläufer waren im Gefolge des Schmalkaldischen Krieges (1546/47) der Passauer Friede (1552) und der Augsburger Religionsfriede (1555). Letzterer wurde durch das nicht mehr zu ändernde Nebeneinander der Konfessionen erzwungen. Er legalisierte den eingetretenen Zustand: Zwischen den weltlichen Reichsständen galt Toleranz, in den Territorien Intoleranz, Parität in den Reichsstädten; der Einzelne erhielt Glaubensfreiheit und das Recht auszuwandern. Das war ein wichtiger, aber nur ein erster Schritt in der Richtung auf wirkliche Toleranz, da er neben dem Existenzrecht der katholischen und der lutherischen Konfessionen das Prinzip des Cuius regio, eius religio das Land gehört, darf e Religion seiner Untertanen bestimmen rechtlich begründete. Der Westfälische Friede (1648) bestätigte den Augsburger Freden. Anerkannt wurden zudem die Reformierten sowie die private und häusliche Religionsausübung für die jeweiligen konfessionellen Minderheiten. Obwohl der Dreißigjährige Krieg rechtlich kaum etwas änderte, stärkte er die Zweifel am Recht auf religiöse Intoleranz.Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 940 Die Täufer und andere radikal-reformatorische Strömungen waren sowohl vom Augsburger Religionsfrieden als auch vom Westfälischen Frieden ausgeschlossen.Winkler (2012), S. 121ff In den Niederlanden konnte sich keine Staatskirche etablieren. Neben orthodoxen Calvinisten (Contraremonstranten) gab es die kleine Kirche der Arminianer (Remonstranten), die Calvins Prädestinationslehre ablehnten, außerdem kleinere katholische und täuferische Gemeinden. Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 941 Seit der Losreißung von Spanien (1579) waren die Niederlande unter calvinistischer Führung neben dem protestantisch geprägten England das mit Abstand freiheitlichste Land Europas. Doch auch hier war die Toleranz begrenzt, nicht-calvinistische Konfessionen konnten beispielsweise keine offen nach außen als solche erkennbaren Kirchengebäude bauen, was zur Entstehung der versteckten Kirchen führte. Der Arminianer Hugo Grotius (1583-1645) konnte hier seine natürliche Theologie, sein Naturrecht und seine historisch-grammatische Bibelauslegung lehren. Das Land bot Denkern wie René Descartes (1596-1650) und Baruch Spinoza (1632-77) Schutz vor Verfolgung.Vgl. Winkler (2012), S. 108 In Kenntnis des Häresieprozesses gegen Galileo Galilei lebte Descartes seit 1629 zurückgezogen in den Niederlanden und starb am Hof der schwedischen Königin Christine.Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, Descartes, René, in RGG³, Band II, Sp. 88 Vorfahren Spinozas, portugiesische Juden, hatten in den Niederlanden Asyl erhalten. Der Reformierte Pierre Bayle (1647-1706) fühlte sich in seiner französischen Heimat nicht sicher, wohl aber in den Niederlanden. Als erster prominenter Denker forderte er Toleranz auch für den Atheismus.Karl Heussi, Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte, 11. Auflage, Tübingen 1957, S. 396ff.; H. Knittermeyer, Bayle, Pierre, in RGG³, Band I, Sp. 947. In England kam es zwischen der anglikanischen Kirche, trotz deren dogmatischer Weitherzigkeit, täuferisch-spiritualistischen Kreisen, die die Individualität des Glaubens forderten, Kongregationalisten, Quäkern und Presbyterianern zu starken Spannungen und zeitweise zu gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen, die durch die Ablehnung der absolutistischen Machtansprüche der Könige durch die Dissenters noch verstärkt wurden.Winkler (2012), S. 142ff Sie alle lehnten die staatliche Duldung der katholischen Kirche, die sie für intolerant hielten, ebenso ab wie die der Atheisten und der Antitrinitarier.Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 942. Oliver Cromwell hatte in dem Presbyterianer John Milton einen engagierten Mitarbeiter. In Milton liefen alle Toleranzmotive der Zeit zu einer Einheit zusammen. Gewissensfreiheit war ihm christliches und protestantisches Urprinzip und Grundlage aller bürgerlichen Freiheiten. Deshalb plädierte er über Cromwell hinaus für die völlige Trennung von Staat und Kirche und für Pressefreiheit. In anderer Weise war für die Levellers Toleranz eines der Grundrechte ihrer radikalen Demokratie.G. Müller-Schwefe, Milton, John, in RGG³, Band IV, Sp. 954-956 Der Verfassungsentwurf der Independenten (Kongregationalisten) Agreement of the People (1647) vertrat als Folge demokratischer Tendenzen bereits kraftvoll die Gleichheit aller Menschen.W. Wertenbruch, Menschenrechte, in RGG³, Band IV, Sp. 869 Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts waren in England aus der niederländischen Täuferbewegung die baptistischen Kirchen entstanden.Winkler (2012), S. 262 Baptisten wie John Smyth, Thomas Helwys und besonders Roger Williams forderten in Streitschriften vehement Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit. Ihr Denken beeinflusste Milton und John Locke. Dessen Letters on Toleration (1689-92) bestimmten in hohem Maße die weitere Diskussion über dieses Thema. Auch Locke nahm den Atheismus von der staatlichen Duldung aus, da er seiner Ansicht nach die ethischen Grundlagen von Staat und Gesellschaft zerstören würde.Jeremy Waldron, God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 2002, S. 217-143. Das nur aus Anglikanern bestehende englische Parlament entmachtete in der Glorious Revolution 1688 Jakob II., der gegen den Willen der großen Mehrheit des Volkes den Katholizismus begünstigte, und übertrug die Königswürde an die Protestanten Wilhelm III. von Oranien und Maria II., Jakobs Tochter. Zugleich entzog das Parlament dem König eine Reihe wichtiger Kompetenzen, die es selbst übernahm. Die Toleranz-Akte (1689) gab einem Teil der Dissenters, zu denen ab dem späten 18. Jahrhundert auch die Methodisten gehörten, Religionsfreiheit. Die englischen Unitarier waren hiervon jedoch ausgeschlossen. Zudem waren die Dissenters wie die Katholiken, denen zudem die öffentliche Religionsausübung verwehrt wurde, durch die Testakte von der Mitgliedschaft im Parlament und von allen öffentlichen Ämtern ausgeschlossen. Winkler (2012), S. 151ff Im Zug der Ausweitung ihres Weltreichs etablierten die Briten ihre konstitutionelle Monarchie auch in ihren Kolonien, insbesondere in Kanada, Australien und Neuseeland. In den skandinavischen Ländern waren in der Reformationszeit lutherische Staatskirchen entstanden.Karl Heussi, Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte, 11. Auflage, Tübingen 1957, S. 330-331. Auch dort wurden Katholiken zeitweise diskriminiert.Winkler (2012), S. 114 Der endgültige Durchbruch der Toleranzidee, und zwar nicht nur als theoretische Forderung, sondern als gelebte Praxis, vollzog sich durch ihre unauflösliche Verbindung mit den aufkommenden demokratischen Ideen, zuerst und am stärksten in der von der Theologie und dem politischen Denken Calvins geprägten angloamerikanischen Welt.Winkler (2012), S. 110f Neben die Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit traten, sich gegenseitig schützend und befruchtend, weitere Menschenrechte und bürgerliche Freiheitsrechte, z.B. das Recht auf Leben und physische Freiheit, Meinungs-, Rede-, Presse-, Versammlungs- und Koalitionsfreiheit.Winkler (2012), S. 262ff, 281ff Pressefreiheit bestand in England seit 1694, sie war eine Frucht der Glorious Revolution.Karl Heussi: Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte, 11. Auflage, Tübingen, 1957, S. 397. Ausgelöst durch Luthers Lehre vom allgemeinen Priestertum aller Gläubigen waren vor allem in den von Calvin geprägten oder beeinflussten Kirchen Kirchenordnungen entstanden, durch die die Laien den Geistlichen gleichgestellt wurden. Die erwachsenen männlichen Gemeindeglieder wählten Kirchenälteste, die zusammen mit dem ebenfalls gewählten Pfarrer die Gemeinde leiteten. In der 1620 von separatistischen Kongregationalisten (Pilgerväter) in Neuengland gegründeten Plymouth Colony wurde diese kirchengemeindliche Demokratie auf der Grundlage des Mayflower-Vertrags auch auf die Verwaltung der weltlichen Angelegenheiten des Gemeinwesens übertragen. Diese Separatisten und die Puritaner, die 1628 die Massachusetts Bay Colony gründeten, waren überzeugt, dass Demokratie die von Gott gewollte Staatsform sei.M. Schmidt, Pilgerväter, in RGG³, Band V, Sp. 384 In Rhode Island (1636), Connecticut (1636) und Pennsylvania (1682) verknüpften der Baptist Roger Williams, der Kongregationalist Thomas Hooker beziehungsweise der Quäker William Penn diese demokratischen Strukturen mit uneingeschränkter Religionsfreiheit. Ihre Kolonien, besonders das flächenmäßig große Pennsylvania, wurden Zufluchtsstätten für verfolgte oder diskriminierte religiöse Minderheiten. Auch Katholiken und Juden erhielten volles Bürgerrecht und konnten ihre Religion frei ausüben.Allen Weinstein, David Rubel, The Story of America: Freedom and Crisis from Settlement to Superpower, New York, N.Y., 2002, S. 60-63.Winkler (2012), S. 260ff Wie Luther begründeten Williams, Hooker und Penn religiöse Toleranz theologisch: Da der Glaube an Jesus Christus das freie Werk des Heiligen Geistes ist, kann er keinem Menschen aufgezwungen werden.Martin Ohst, Toleranz/Intoleranz, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 4. Aufl., 8. Band, Sp. 464; Clifton E. Olmstead, History of Religion in the United States, Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1960, S. 64-76, 99-105, 113-115. Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 943 In den protestantischen Ländern und Territorien Europas stand im 17. Jahrhundert der Trennung von Staat und Kirche zunächst eine Staatsphilosophie entgegen, die die absolutistische Kirchenhoheit des Staates nicht mehr theologisch, sondern naturrechtlich begründete. Nach Thomas Hobbes (Leviathan, 1651) muss der Staat seine Bürger auf einige wenige zentrale Glaubensartikel und den vorgeschriebenen Gottesdienst verpflichten, sonst aber hat jeder Mensch volle Meinungsfreiheit in religiösen Dingen. Bei Baruch Spinoza steht ein verbindlicher monotheistisch-ethischer Staatskult neben einer ansonsten unbeschränkten Gedankenfreiheit. Beide Konzepte erinnerten an Morus' Utopia.Winkler (2012 ), S. 136 ff Die gegenteilige Position nahm Locke ein, dessen gesamtes politisches Denken auf einer Reihe „protestantisch-christlicher Annahmen“ beruhte.Jeremy Waldron, God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought, New York, N.Y., 2002, S. 13. Nach seiner Auffassung darf sich der Staat nicht in die religiösen Überzeugungen seiner Bürger einmischen. Er hat sich religiös-weltanschaulich neutral zu verhalten. Dagegen können die Kirchen nach innen intolerant sein.Martin Ohst, Toleranz/Intoleranz, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 4. Aufl., 8. Band, Sp. 464 Diese liberale Staatsidee wurde richtungsweisend, wenn sie auch in Europa nur schrittweise verwirklicht wurde. Wesentlich verstärkt wurde dieser Prozess durch Einflüsse aus Nordamerika, wo man in dieser Hinsicht seit dem frühen 17. Jahrhundert sehr viel weiter war. 18. bis 20. Jahrhundert Im Zeitalter der Aufklärung wurde auch in Teilen Europas die Toleranz zur Forderung einer Duldung aller Konfessionen. Der Bedeutungsbereich des Toleranzbegriffs wurde über das Religiöse hinaus auf eine allgemeine Duldung anders Denkender und Handelnder erweitert. So gilt in Gotthold Ephraim Lessings 1779 veröffentlichtem Drama Nathan der Weise die Ringparabel als eine zeitgenössische Formulierung des Toleranzgedankens, bezogen auf die drei monotheistischen Religionen Judentum, Christentum und Islam.Winkler (2012), S. 229 In Frankreich sprach sich Voltaire 1763 in seiner Schrift Traité sur la tolérance (Abhandlung über die Toleranzidee) für uneingeschränkte Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit aus. Im deutschen Protestantismus des 18. Jahrhunderts setzte sich die Toleranzidee auf mehrfache Weise weiter durch. Naturrechtsjuristen wie die Lutheraner Samuel Pufendorf und Christian Thomasius plädierten für sie, um ihr absolutistisches Staatskirchenrecht abzumildern, forderten Duldsamkeit aber vor allem von den Kirchen selbst. Mehrere theologische Richtungen - lutherische und reformierte Orthodoxie, Übergangstheologie, Neologie, Pietismus, theologischer Rationalismus u.a. - mussten lernen, nebeneinander zu existieren. Damit wurde unter anderem die dogmatische Toleranz innerhalb der evangelischen Kirchen und zwischen den Konfessionen gefördert. Die Verwirklichung der öffentlichen Toleranz in den modernen Staaten Mittel- und Nordeuropas vollzog sich stufenweise. Zunächst wurde in einigen Ländern zwar die Kirchenhoheit des Staates beibehalten, aber religiösen Minderheiten - auch Juden - Zugeständnisse gemacht, vor allem durch Friedrich den Großen (Allgemeines Preußisches Landrecht, 1794), in begrenzter Form durch Joseph II. in den habsburgischen Territorien (Toleranzpatent, 1781).Winkler (2012), S. 238ff Entscheidend wurde die Proklamation der Religionsfreiheit im Rahmen der Menschenrechte in der Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten (1776).Winkler (2012), S. 308 Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 944 Die amerikanische Revolution, die zur Verfassung des neuen Staates und der Bill of Rights führte, wurde von der großen Mehrheit der Protestanten des Landes getragen und auch von Katholiken und Juden, beides kleine bzw. sehr kleine MinderheitenZu Beginn der ersten Präsidentschaft George Washingtons bestand die Wählerschaft zu 98 Prozent aus (weißen) Protestanten. Gerhard Lenski, The Religious Factor: A Sociological Study of Religion's Impact on Politics, Economics, and Family Life, Revised Edition, Garden City, N.Y., 1963, S. 359-360 , befürwortet. Trotz großer theologischer Unterschiede setzten sich vor allem Baptisten und Presbyterianer zusammen mit Deisten wie Thomas Jefferson mit großer Entschiedenheit und erfolgreich für Religionsfreiheit und die Trennung von Staat und Kirche ein. Dies bedeutete das Ende der staatskirchenähnlichen Position der Kongregationalisten in einigen Neuenglandstaaten und die der Anglikaner (Episkopalisten) in den Südstaaten.Thomas S. Kidd: God of Liberty: A Religious History of the American Revolution, New York, N.Y., 2010, ISBN 978-0-465-00235-1, S. 6ff, 75ff, 167ff und passim; Robert Middlekauff, The Glorious Cause: The American Revolution, 1763-1789, Revised and Expanded Edition, Oxford University Press, 2005, S. 4-6, 48-52, 634-638. Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung begründete die Menschenrechte - Gleichheit, Recht auf Leben, Freiheit, einschließlich Religionsfreiheit, und das Streben nach Glück - nicht philosophisch aus der Idee des autonomen Menschen, sondern als vom biblischen Schöpfer geschenkt, also theologisch („Equality by creation“ durch Schöpfung).* Thomas S. Kidd: God of Liberty: A Religious History of the American Revolution, New York, N.Y., 2010, ISBN 978-0-465-00235-1, S. 6-7, 131-146. Die Menschenrechte sind theonomes Ideengut.W. Wertenbruch, Menschenrechte, in RGG³, Band IV, Sp. 869-870 Rund hundert Jahre zuvor hatte Locke die Gleichheit der Menschen, Gleichheit der Geschlechter ("Adam and Eve") eingeschlossen, aus und (Imago Dei) abgeleitet.Jeremy Waldron, God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought, Cambridge University Press, 2002, S. 21-43. Die amerikanischen Revolutionäre entnahmen die Einzelheiten ihrer freiheitlichen, demokratischen, republikanischen und föderalen Staatsform im Wesentlichen dem politischen Programm der radikalen Whigs, das seinerseits auf den Staatstheorien von Milton, Locke, James Harrington, Algernon Sidney und einiger anderer englischen Denker des 17. Jahrhunderts fußte.Robert Middlekauff: The Glorious Cause: The American Revolution, 1763-1789, Revised and Expanded Edition, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., 2005, ISBN 978-0-19-531588-2, S. 51-52, 136. Die amerikanische Demokratie erhielt schon bald nach ihrem Entstehen, noch stärker aber im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert Modellcharakter. Sie beeinflusste tief die politische Entwicklung in vielen Teilen der Erde (z.B. Lateinamerika, Indien, Japan, Südkorea), besonders aber in Europa. Als begeisterter Anhänger der amerikanischen Verfassungsgrundsätze rief Marquis de la Fayette die anderen Staaten auf, dem amerikanischen Vorbild zu folgen. Der Katholik La Fayette hatte in Amerika George Washington und andere Protestanten kennen und schätzen gelernt. Unter seinem Einfluss gewährte Ludwig XVI. 1787 in Frankreich ebenfalls Religionsfreiheit.R. Voeltzel, Frankreich. Kirchengeschichte, in RGG³, Band II, Sp. 1039 Die Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte beruhte größtenteils auf La Fayettes Entwurf. (Zwei der drei Schlagworte der Französischen Revolution - égalité, liberté Freiheit - wurden direkt aus der Unabhängigkeitserklärung übernommen (equality, liberty).) Douglas K. Stevenson, American Life and Institutions, Stuttgart, 1987, S. 34 Die Erklärung wurde von der Nationalversammlung angenommen, allerdings mit der Maßgabe, dass durch die Ausübung dieser Rechte die öffentliche Ordnung nicht gefährdet werden dürfe. Diese Einschränkung wurde in der Spätphase der Revolution als Vorwand benutzt, um eine scharf antireligiöse, politisch motivierte Intoleranz durchzusetzen, der etwa 20.000 Menschen zum Opfer fielen. Das Entsetzen über diese Schreckensherrschaft war groß, innerhalb und außerhalb Frankreichs. Dennoch stärkte die Französische Revolution auf mittlere und längere Sicht die Tendenz zu mehr Toleranz. >Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 944 Die Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte leitete die Menschenrechte nicht mehr aus dem biblischen Schöpfungsglauben ab, sondern aus dem utilitaristischen Grundsatz des „gemeinsamen Nutzens“ („utilité commune“). Dies ermöglichte es der jeweils herrschenden Gruppe von Revolutionären, die Gesetze nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen zum Schaden ihrer politischen Gegner zu gestalten. Deshalb kritisierte beispielsweise Jakob Grimm 1848 in der Frankfurter Nationalversammlung die französische Haltung und sprach sich für die Rückkehr zu den religiösen Wurzeln von Bruderschaft und Gleichheit aller Menschen aus.W. Wertenbruch, Menschenrechte, in RGG³, Band IV, Sp. 870 Hinsichtlich der öffentlichen Toleranz setzte sich seit Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts in der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Restauration und Liberalismus in Mittel- und Nordeuropa einerseits eine Lockerung der Bindungen zwischen Staat und Kirche durch, andererseits wurden bestehende Schranken für den öffentlichen Gottesdienst oder bürgerliche Rechte ganz oder teilweise beseitigt, so in Großbritannien (katholische Kultusfreiheit 1791), bürgerliche Gleichberechtigung für Dissenters (1828) und Katholiken (1829), 1829 auch in Irland, Belgien (1830), Österreich (Protestantenpatent 1861), Dänemark (1848), Norwegen (1845ff), Schweden (1860ff, 1951), Schweiz (1848, mit Einschränkungen). "Im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert hat sich, wo es nicht schon früher geschehen war, im gesamten Protestantismus die Überzeugung durchgesetzt, daß öffentliche Toleranz eine Forderung des Glaubens selbst, nicht nur der Menschlichkeit oder des politischen Zusammenlebens sei," resümierte der Kirchenhistoriker Heinrich Bornkamm. Heinrich Bornkamm, Toleranz, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 944 In Deutschland war die vom Frankfurter Parlament 1848/49 geschaffene Verfassung stark vom amerikanischen Vorbild geprägt. Ihre liberalen Religionsartikel wurden in die Verfassung der Länder übernommen. Die Weimarer Verfassung garantierte die Religionsfreiheit, dasselbe gilt, zusammen mit den anderen Grundrechten, für das Grundgesetz der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Die Prinzipien der amerikanischen Verfassung und der französischen Menschen- und Bürgerrechtserklärung fanden zudem Eingang in die Charta und die Allgemeine Erklärung der Menschenrechte der Vereinten Nationen, die den demokratischen Bürger- und den Menschenrechten universelle Gültigkeit zusprechen.G. Jasper, Vereinte Nationen, in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 1328 Literatur * Heinrich Bornkamm: Toleranz. In der Geschichte des Christentums, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 3. Auflage, Band VI, Tübingen, 1962, Spalte 933–946. * Christopher Fennell: Plymouth Colony Legal Structure, 1998, www.histarch.illinois.edu/plymouth/ccflaw.html * Jürgen Habermas: Zeit der Übergänge, Frankfurt/Main, 2001, ISBN 3-518-12262-2 * Thomas S. Kidd: God of Liberty: A Religious History of the American Revolution, New York, N.Y., 2010, ISBN 978-0-465-00235-1 * Robert Middlekauff: The Glorious Revolution: The American Revolution, 1763-1789, Revised and Expanded Edition, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., 2005, ISBN 978-0-19-531588-2 * Martin Ohst: Toleranz/Intoleranz, in Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart, 4. Auflage, 8. Band, Tübingen, 2005, Spalte 463-464. * Nathaniel Philbrick: Mayflower: A Story of Courage, Community, and War, Penguin Group (USA), 2006, ISBN 978-0-14-311197-9 * Jeremy Waldron: God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought, Cambridge University Press, 2002, ISBN 978-0-521-89057-1 * Allen Weinstein and David Rubel: The Story of America: Freedom and Crisis from Settlement to Superpower, New York, N.Y., 2002, ISBN 0-7894-8903-1 * Heinrich August Winkler, Geschichte des Westens. Von den Anfängen in der Antike bis zum 20. Jahrhundert, 3., durchgesehene Auflage, München, 2012, ISBN 978 3 406 59235 5 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichte des Protestantismus Kategorie:Toleranzgeschichte